Crisis Yandere en Tokio
by Zinimaginazion Rini T
Summary: ¿Alguna vez nos hemos preguntado si existirá una persona como nosotros en una vida paralela o alterna? En esta historia, Rini relatara como una crisis Yandere se origina en Tokio por su yo alterna, quien en vez de ser una dulce chica, es en realidad una psicópata yandere que solo quiere una cosa, que es no separarse de Rini para no ser devuelta al segundo mundo de donde llego...
1. Mi Yo alterno

_**Crisis Yandere en Tokio**_

**El titulo se escucha algo extraño pero sé que les gustara cada capítulo de esta historia, pues es un género diferente que los anteriores, y le puse algo de Gore a la historia**

P. O. V Rini Tsukino

Una vez me pregunte si podría existir una persona como yo en el mundo, cosa que comprobé hace ya un tiempo, cuando conocí a mi yo alterno, que aun al recordarle mi mente se estremece, pues mi madre siempre me lo ha dicho, todos tenemos un lado oscuro…

Era invierno, yo tenía en ese entonces 15 años, había vuelto al siglo XX para ver una vez más a Serena y a Darién, pero no sabía que esos dos meses iban a serian una prisión infernal llena de lamentos, miseria y sangre…

-Serena-Dije entrando en su habitación-Ya levántate, vamos a ir a la feria, dicen que habrá una casa embrujada

-No, déjame dormir Rini

-Ya son las 12 de la tarde Serena tonta

-¿¡Quéeee!? ¿¡Tan tarde es!?

-Si, dijo mamá Ikuko que debes llevarme

-Ya estas lo suficientemente grandecita como para irte sola a la feria Rini

-Déjame Serena, tú nunca me prestas atención

-Déjame, es domingo, en domingo me levanto tarde

-Aja, me da igual, le diré a Darién que me lleve

-¡No! ¡Darién es mío pequeña intrusa!

-Bueno, pues entonces llévame tú Serena

-Ya voy, pero deja que me arregle

-Sí, ya párate holgazana

Serena se levanto e hizo su cama, se encerró en el baño una media hora y se arreglo el cabello y el maquillaje

Mamá Ikuko la regaño por levantarse tarde, Serena se disculpo, su mamá nos sirvió unos mufins de chocolate y leche, Serena y yo salimos a casa de Darién a invitarlo a ir a la feria con nosotras

Darién acepto gustoso y vino con nosotras

En la feria, me encontre con mi amiga Hotaru y a las chicas, quienes llevaban montones de peluches y juguetes que ganaron en los juegos, le dije a Hotaru que fueramos a la casa embrujada a ver que había, Hotaru acepto

Hotaru y yo entramos a la casa embrujada, había un gran espejo al fondo, senti una energía negativa que salía de ese espejo, me sinti atraída por aquella energía oscura, Hotaru me siguió, con cada paso que dábamos la luz se iba extinguiendo y la temperatura descendía más y más, yo parecía hipnotizada por esa energía, Hotaru me pedia que regresaran, pues comenzó a asustarse, pero yo no escuchaba y seguía, hasta que me tope con el espejo, tenía la mirada fija en mi reflejo, por algún motivo, el reflejo me sonrio, yo parpade, pero mi reflejo seguía con aquella sonrisa, inocente y despistada, pero a la vez aterradora y hostil a la vez, me miro, sus ojos rojos brillaron, Hotaru se quedo paralizada, mi reflejo me dijo con cierto tono dulce, pero también aterrador:

-Hola Rini!-Me sorprendí al oír la mención de mi nombre-Yo soy tú, tu yo alterno, digamos, una persona que es parte de ti Rini…

-¿Qué?-Pregunte alterada

-Yo, vengo de un mundo alterno al tuyo, tú eres feliz, pero yo no, tú eres inocente e incapaz de dañar a alguien, pero yo… Soy una asesina… Soy tu lado oscuro Rini… El lado que sufre mientras tú eres una chica feliz… El lado que aguanta el odio que reprimes asía quienes te hacen daño… Yo aguanto todas las penas que tú no vives…

-¡Mentira! ¡Tú no puedes ser como yo!

-Estas en un error Rini, cuando yo era una niña, el mundo del siglo XXX fue invadido por la familia de la luna de las tinieblas, quienes ahora gobiernan sobre el segundo mundo, ellos acabaron con la vida de mi madre, la asesinaron sin compasión alguna… Mi padre está desaparecido, y quizás muerto… Yo era solo una niña de ocho años… De no haber sido por Hotaru y Setsuna… ¡Ahora yo estaría muerta Rini! ¿¡Entiendes ahora!? ¡Me hubieran matado como lo hicieron con mi familia!

-¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron a tu madre?

-Nos mantuvieron cautivas sirviendo al gran sabio, pero… ¡La trataban de una manera muy cruel por defenderme si hacia algo mal! ¡Mi madre me amaba, pero ese no era motivo para que la encerraran y maltrataran con tanta crueldad hasta que muriera!

-Lo siento mucho…

-Y mi vida cambio cuando conocí a Helios, él era el motivo por el que deje de ser una asesina… Pero Neherenia lo arrebato de mi lado… Crecí en las sombras y ahora… Te pido que me ayudes Rini… Tú eres la misma que yo…

-No te creo, tú eres solo un espejismo producido por mi mente… Cuando salga del trance tu ya no estarás ahí… Eres solo un espejismo… ¡Solo un espejismo!

-¿No me crees? Te daré una prueba de que mi sufrimiento es real

En el espejo se proyecto una imagen, era aquella versión de mia sentada en su cama, su madre estaba a su lado, entro su padre muy alterado y les pidió que se escondieran, se vio el ejercito de blak moon irrumpir en el palacio, la reina escondió a su pequeña bajo la cama, se escuchaban las suplicas de la madre de Rini alterna y los gritos de las sailor scouts, la imagen se borro, Rini alterna mostro otra escena, era ella corriendo por la calle de noche con la ropa ensangrentada, tomada de la mano de Helios, un rayo negro le cayó encima, Helios la tomo en sus brazos y corrío buscando donde podían ayudarlos, la reina Neherenia se apareció y lo empujo con fuerza, Rini alterna se golpeo en la cabeza y Helios corrió a ayudarla, la curo con sus poderes y Rini alterna abrió sus ojos lentamente, Neherenia le lanzo un rayo negro a Helios, quien ahogo un grito, la reina Neherenia lo sujeto del brazo y se lo llevo, Helios extendió su otro brazo y le dijo: "Algún día volveré por ti princesa…" y se desvanecieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Mi vida fue lo contrario a la tuya! Ayúdame Rini… Por favor…

-Está bien… Te ayudare… Pero ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

-Pon tu mano junto a la mía, luego decimos las dos "Poder de la luna negra y blanca, poder del primer y segundo mundo" y así me llevaras a tu mundo…

Yo hice lo que Rini alterna me indico, una luz blanca y una negra invadió la casa embrujada, Hotaru abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo de lo asombrada que estaba…

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, me sorprendí al ver a Rini alterna frente a mí, llevaba una mini falda negra y una blusa negra corta que apenas y le cubría el pecho, unas botas largas también negras, que parecían tener manchas de sangre diminutas, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver la espada que llevaba en el porta espadas de su padre, lo cual se, porque el que tenía mi padre en ese tiempo era idéntico, Rini alterna me sonrio coomo al principio y me abrazo

-¡Gracias Rini! ¡Nunca me separare de ti! ¡No permitiré que nadie se te acerque ni te lleve lejos de mi Rini!

_**Bueno, esto ha sido todo, déjenme sus reviews, por favor, si esta historia les gusta, espero que me lo hagan saber, para que no se queden con la duda, no me volví gran fan de lo gore, solo es una historia como las de más, hasta el próximo cap. Adiós **_

_Zinimaginazion Rini T_


	2. Amor que mata

**Crisis Yandere en Tokio**

_**Ahora intentare darle un toque de suspenso, a quí es donde Rini alterna comete el primer asesinato, ¿Podrá esta chica severamente trastornada salvarse de su castigo? ¿Podrá ser solo una obsesión amorosa que mata?**_

_P. O. V. Rini Tsukino_

Llegamos a casa, ella se sintió extraña, pareciera que era la primera vez que se sentía en casa, pero se puso a dar de brincos y a correr por todos lados, Rini alterna se veía muy inocente, para ser una asesina, llego Serena con un montón de peluches, mamá Ikuko la llamo, Rini alterna y yo estábamos en la cocina con ella, la hipnotice para que creyera que Rini alterna acababa de llegar, Serena se asombro, le pregunto a mamá Ikuko quien era ella, mamá le respondió:

-Serena, no me digas que no recuerdas a tu prima René, la hermana gemela de Rini

Serena se quedo boquiabierta, Rini alterna (René) le sonrió inocentemente

-¡Hola Serena! Soy Rin…-Yo la interrumpí con un ademan renegando con mi cabeza- René, soy hermana de Rini, acabo de llegar de Francia…-Yo le guiñe un ojo y esboce una sonrisa de aprobación

-Ho… Hola René-Serena me miro con unos ojos que decían: "Dime quien es ella"

-Bueno chicas-Dijo mamá Ikuko-Deben irse a acostar por que mañana van al colegio

Serena me jaloneo de mi brazo y me dijo muy molesta:

-¿Quién es ella? Eso de que es tu hermana gemela ni un vago te lo cree Rini

-Ella no es mi hermana-Me limite a decir con la mirada al suelo

Le explique todo lo que René me había contado, Serena se puso pálida y me dijo lanzándose contra mí sujetándome del cuello de mi saco blanco:

-¡No puedes tener a una asesina viviendo en nuestra casa! ¿¡Y si un día trata de matarte!?

-No, ella ha sufrido mucho, esta enferma de la mente Serena, es la misma persona que yo…

-¡Pero es una psicópata!

-Te prometo que tratare de controlar a René, no permitiré que dañe a nadie…

-Más te vale, si esa asesina se atreve a matar a alguien… Nos meterás en un problema Rini

-Lo prometo Serena, ella será buena, te lo prometo…

René estaba escuchando la conversación atrás de la puerta, apretó sus puños con rabia, por que sintió que la llame "Loca, psicópata, asesina", yo sabía que René solo estaba muy atormentada, que había pasado por mucho dolor desde pequeña, yo veía en ella más que una asesina, veía a una amiga, casi hermana, que me podría enseñar acerca de la vida de alguien que ha sufrido… Yo creía en que René no era mala, solo estaba confundida… Y yo iba a ayudarla a superar sus traumas… Me jure salvarla… O me dejaría de llamar Rini Chiba Tsukino…

Yo fui a mi habitación, René me esperaba, vi cierta tristeza en sus ojos, me dijo con un tono melancólico:

-¿Tú crees que estoy loca?

-No…

-¿Crees que soy una asesina?

-No… Estoy segura de que bajo esa persona que dices tú, existe un cálido ser que puede ser una heroína

Ella me sonrió

-Gracias… Nunca nada me había dicho algo tan emotivo…

-No te preocupes, yo voy a cuidar de ti para que ya no vuelvas a matar a alguien…

Ella se recostó en mi cama y yo a su lado

-Descansa René…

-Descansa Rini…

Apague la lámpara de noche que tenia a lado de mi cama y nos quedamos dormidas…

A la mañana siguiente fuimos al colegio, René no quería hablar con nadie, no quería que nadie le dirigiera la palabra, vio que una chica muy odiosa se acerco a mí con unas tijeras y me corto un mechón de pelo, René se molesto mucho, pero no dijo nada, solo la miro con malicia y se puso a escribir notas en su libreta

Llegando a casa, mamá Ikuko me tuvo que llevar a cortar el cabello, René seguía escribiendo en su libreta, escuche que dijo "Salgo a las 10 P.M, cuando nadie me vea, luego la vere en el parque y entonces…"

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunte intrigada

-Nada…-Dijo con una sonrisa despistada-Solo hago la tarea de ingles

-¿En serio?

-Si…

-De acuerdo, continua

René hizo un gesto de alivio y siguió escribiendo

Eran las 10:00 P.M, yo ya estaba dormida, René se levanto y se vistió con la ropa que llego, tomo su filosa espada y fue a la cocina por un cuchillode carnicero, salió a la calle y llego a un parque, ahí, se encontró con la chica que me corto el mechón de cabello, quien se aterro al ver la filosa espada y el cuchillo que René llevaba en las manos, René esbozo una sonrisa macabra y se lanzo contra ella, fue algo muy fuerte, nunca creí que René pudiera matar a alguien de una manera tan despiadada y cruel, termino con el cuerpo lleno de sangre y sonrió con satisfacción, sin duda, era una yandere demente

-Nunca volverás a fastidiar a Rini… Todo aquel que la lastime merece la muerte…-Dijo con la mirada pérdida y aquella sonrisa inocente y aterradora

Fue a vagar por las calles vacías, se paseo por los callejones oscuros y las avenidas desiertas, sentía una sensación de satisfacción, pues según ella, me había quitado un peso de encima

Tuve un mal presentimiento y desperté, me di cuenta de la ausencia de René, me levante, camine en círculos por el cuarto, tenía la sensación de terror, un miedo que en mi vida jamás había sentido, tenía el presentimiento de que René había salido a matar a alguien…

-Y ¿Si fue a matar a Zahorí?-Me pregunte mencionando a la chica que me corto el pelo- ¿Será que salió a eso? ¿Será que de eso estaba hablando?

Yo trate de calmarme, me recosté y trate de dormir

A la mañana siguiente fui a la escuela, Zahorí no llego, ni René Tampoco, mi corazón se estremeció, más cuando la maestra llamo a la mamá de Zahorí para preguntar por qué no fue al colegio, escuche decir a la maestra "¿No llego a dormir? Qué le habrá sucedido…" También oí que dijo "Venga a la escuela para que podamos investigar en dónde está"

A la salida llego la madre de Zahorí, sus Rizos cafés estaban esponjados de los nervios, sus ojos azules estaban bañados en lagrimas, me partió el alma verla así, le pregunte que le sucedía, me dijo que Zahorí estaba desaparecida, la maestra la llevo al salón, escuche que encendió la pantalla de la televisión, estaban pasando las noticias, informaron que habían encontrado el cuerpo de una joven de 15 años, que fue apuñalada en el pecho más de veinte veces y tenía una cortada en el abdomen, me impacte, no creí lo que escuchaban mis oídos, mi yo malvada, una asesina sin compasión, la señora se altero mucho, fueron directo a preguntar por el cuerpo de la chica, la señora se dio cuenta inmediatamente que se trataba de su hija, rompió en lagrimas y comenzó a gritar que solo fuera una pesadilla y que su hija estuviera viva

Yo en casa, le pregunte a mamá Ikuko por René, me dijo que estaba enferma y se había quedado en cama, yo subí corriendo a mi cuarto y le grite con rabia contenida:

-¿¡Cómo pudiste matar a Zahorí, René!? ¿¡Por qué hiciste algo tan cruel con una chica que tenía mucha vida por delante!?

-Porque te lastimo…

-¡No me lastimo! ¡Solo me corto un mechón de pelo! ¿¡Y sabes qué!? ¡Ese mechón volverá a crecer algún día! ¡Pero esa chica no va a revivir jamás, René!

Ella rompió en lágrimas y me dijo:

-Solo lo hice para que no te volviera a lastimar…

-¡Pues hiciste mal! ¡Ella solo lo hizo con la intención de molestarme! ¡No era motivo para que la mataras!

-¡Te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer! ¡Pero no te enojes conmigo!

René parecía una niña a la que su madre la había regañado por hacer algo malo, estaba llorando arrodillada en el piso, tallándose los parpados con sus puños, se veía muy inocente como una niña, decidí perdonarla, aunque no fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida…

Mientras tanto, llamaron a la mamá de Zahorí, pues habían hallado una pista de su asesino, la madre de mi compañera fue directo a la oficina de el investigador

-Señora Katsura-Dijo él hombre-Encontramos algo en el video de seguridad del parque en el que su hija fue asesinada

El investigador reprodujo el video, se vio a una chica de pelo rosa, estatura mediana y vestida de negro sacar una espada y correr asía la chica y luego se observo como con el cuchillo de carnicero la apuñalo en el pecho

-Se observa que la asesina es de estatura mediana y tiene el cabello rosado… Dígame ¿Su hija conoce a alguien así?

La mamá de Zahorí trato de hacer memoria, de repente asintió con la cabeza y el investigador pregunto:

-¿Quién es y cómo se llama?

Ella alzo la mirada y masculló con rabia:

-Rini Tsukino…

-Y ¿Esa tal Rini Tsukino tenía problemas con su hija?

-No lo sé…

-¿Sabe donde podemos encontrarla?

-No sé donde vive… Pero mañana a las siete de la mañana pueden encontrarla en el colegio donde estudiaba mi hija… Esa asesina tuvo el descaro de preguntarme que me sucedía cuando fui al colegio a preguntar por Zahorí…

-Mañana iremos a atraparla para que pague por lo que hizo…

A la mañana siguiente, René y yo fuimos a la escuela, el investigador me vio llegar y me pregunto:

-Señorita ¿Es usted Rini Tsukino?

-Si-Respondí yo- ¿Por qué?

-Tendrá que acompañarme, se le acusa por el homicidio de la señorita Zahorí Katsura

-¿Qué? Yo no hice nada

-No se resista señorita, debe ir a que declarar lo sucedido

-Soy inocente se lo juro, yo jamás heriría a nadie, mucho menos matarla

-¡Alto!-Interrumpió René-¡Ella no lo hizo!

-¿Cómo esta tan segura?

-¡Por que yo lo hice! ¡Yo la mate!

Yo la mire, me sorprendió lo que había hecho por salvarme, ella me jalo del brazo y saco un cuchillo

-¡Ahora los matare a todos! ¡Los matare! ¡Si no quieren que este con Rini los matare a todos!

El investigador retrocedió y ella me jalo y corrimos asía la casa, llegamos y ella se dejo caer sobre la cama arrojando el cuchillo al suelo

-Perdóname, no sabía que esto iba a pasar Rini…-Rompió en lagrimas y se lanzo a mí abrazándome- ¡Lo siento!

_**Déjenme sus reviews, díganme si creen que René merece una oportunidad de ser perdonada, la vida de un ser humano es muy valiosa, nosotros no tenemos derecho a acabar con la vida de una persona, por más dolor que nos haya causado, no debemos atentar con la vida de un ser… René es una chica trastornada y enferma, pero ¿Tendrá perdón este acto que ha cometido? Hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

_Zinimaginazion Rini T._


	3. Mi pasión por el rojo

**Crisis Yandere en Tokio**

_**La verdad hasta ahora, he pensado que René puede tener una última oportunidad, ha jurado no volver a matar a nadie ¿Su pasión por el color rojo habrá cesado? ¿O mentirá como lo hizo al jurar no herir a nadie…?**_

_P. O. V. Rini Tsukino_

* * *

Hotaru había llegado a verme, René se sentía muy mal, pensé que ella carecía de remordimiento, pero veo que me equivoque… Estaba muy arrepentida, en su mente solo se escuchaban los gritos de Zahorí cuando la asesinó, suplicaba compasión, pero ella no se la dio hasta acabar con su vida…

Hotaru se acerco un poco a ella, entonces René comenzó a hablar en voz baja, dijo con melancolía:

-Yo matare a quien interfiera en mi camino, Rini es mía, quien quiera hacerle daño deberá morir, quien quiera alejarla de mi morirá de la forma más trágica que pueda existir, todo aquel que no me permita amar a Rini será castigado con la muerte…

Hotaru retrocedió y yo me arrodille junto a René, puse mi mano en su hombro y le dije:

-No te preocupes, yo voy a ayudarte, nadie te hará daño, te protegeré de quien tenga la intención de lastimarte….

-Si tratan de llevarte lejos yo los matare a todos, si nadie quiere que te ame, los matare Rini…

-¿Amarme?

-Si… Te amo porque me sacaste de aquel mundo, no te amo como para darte un beso, si no que te amo como se ama a una hermana…

-Sí, yo también te quiero René

-Chicas-dijo Hotaru-Ahora solo hay que pensar en cómo evitar que la policía las encuentre hasta que se resuelva el problema, René, si te encuentran te encerraran de por vida en una clínica psiquiátrica, y a ti Rini, te acusaran de cómplice de René, chicas esta situación es grave y debe acabar…

-Yo sé cómo acabarla-Dijo René tomando su cuchillo y apuntándose en el pecho-…Me voy a matar para ya no ser más un problema…

-¡No!-Exclamamos Hotaru y yo

-No René-dije yo-No eres un problema… Te voy a ayudar…

-No Rini… Será mejor así…

Hotaru se lanzo contra ella y le arrebato el cuchillo

-No René-Le dijo Hotaru- Quitarte la vida no es la solución, lo mejor será que no salgan por un tiempo…

Mamá Ikuko me llevo un sobre que contenía mi boleta de calificaciones, yo lo abrí, no lo creía, ¡Reprobé ingles y francés!

-¿Qué?-Dijo René furiosa- ¡La profesora esta en un error! ¡Seguramente le caes mal y por eso te puso eso! ¡He notado que cuando pides la palabra hace gestos y te la da por que no tiene opción!

-No como crees-Dije riendo-, solo no me esforcé lo suficiente y por eso me reprobó jeje

Ella se sentó en la cama y se cruzo de brazos

-Bueno, debemos pensar muy bien lo que vamos a hacer…-Dijo Hotaru

En eso entro Serena, estaba muy furiosa, me jalo de mi coleta, me llevo a su cuarto y me grito muy enojada:

-¿¡Cómo pudiste permitirlo Rini!?

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas, informaron en las noticias, tú amiguita mato a una chica de tú clase

-Pero…

-¡Y dicen que te culparon y ella confeso!

-Pero…

-¡Y también dicen que la estas escondiendo! ¿¡Acaso ahora en lugar de hacer justicia la evades niña!?

-¡Pero si me dejaras explicarte que...!

-Eso no importa ya… Esa asesina debe dar la cara y asumir su castigo

-¡Ella tiene una mente muy inestable!

-¿Qué?

-¡Que ella no mata por matar! ¡Tiene una fuerte obsesión amorosa!

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que René solo lo hace porque cree que es lo correcto, solo lo hace porque no quiere que me lastimen…

-No entiendo nada…

-¡Hay Serena tonta tú nunca entiendes nada!

-Ya cállate Rini, no sé quien está más loca, si la asesina o tú

-Ya por favor Serena, no la llames así…

-¿De qué otro modo puede llamársele a una asesina como ella?

-¡Llámala por su nombre! ¡Se llama René! ¡René Tsukino!

Sonó el timbre, mamá Ikuko abrió, las chicas y Darién irrumpieron en la sala y subieron a la habitación de Serena, Haruka me regaño, Setsuna solo renegaba con la cabeza, Mina, Amy, Rei y Lita solo se limitaron a decirme que lo que hice estuvo muy mal, "¿Cómo ayudar a una psicópata?" Me dijeron "¿Cómo pudiste dejarte enredar por sus engaños?" Dijeron, simplemente, todas estaban furiosas conmigo…

-Es que nadie lo entiende…

-¿¡Entender qué!?-Preguntaron todos

-Que ella entro en un estado de demencia cuando asesino a Zahorí Katsura, solo es peligrosa cuando alguien me hace daño

-Pequeña Dama-Replico Setsuna-No es posible que te dejes engañar por ella…

-Están en un error, pronto les demostrare que René es buena persona…

-Esperemos que te des cuenta de lo que haces antes de que sea tarde-Dijo Haruka como regañándome

-Rini-Dijo Mina-Solo, se inteligente, no permitas que te use como pretexto de sus asesinatos…

Yo asentí con la mirada al suelo y me di media vuelta para irme

Las chicas se quedaron hablando de lo que iban a hacer para evitar que la crisis se iniciara… Aun me pregunto por qué me deje llevar por su inofensiva e inocente apariencia… Si tan solo no la hubiese liberado de ese espejo… Todo hubiera marchado muy bien…

Pasaron dos semanas y decidimos volver al colegio, yo estaba muy nerviosa, tenía un mal presentimiento…

Llegamos a la entrada principal, al vernos, centenares de alumnos y padres se pararon en la entrada, entre ellos la señora Katsura y la hermana mayor de Zahorí, Hinata Katsura, todos se pusieron a protestar, una de mis compañeras, llamada Rochelle se paro al frente de la multitud y grito:

-¡No permitiremos que esas asesinas pongan un pie en el colegio!

Todos exclamaron que si y se amontonaron en la entrada, Hinata grito con rabia contenida:

-¡Esas asesinas deberían estar encerradas en prisión y no aquí mostrando sus horribles rostros ante nuestra presencia!

En eso una mujer que llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla blanco, una gabardina negra y su la mitad de su rostro lo tenía oculto con un paño negro y varios mechones de su cabello rojizo, se paro frente a la multitud y nos dijo a René y a mi amenazante:

-Yo sanare la sociedad de todas las Yanderes que quedan con vida-Alzo la mirada y sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaron-¡No es posible que unas asesinas estén paseándose por la vida sin recibir castigo alguno! Llámenme… Minene Kasugano, Anti-Yandere y cazadora de estas últimas, mi misión es exterminarlas hasta que no quede ninguna de ellas sobre la faz de la tierra…

-¿Qué?-Exclame alarmada-¡No tienes derecho a asesinarlas solo por ser Yanderes!

-Pero por supuesto que lo tengo…-Dijo sacando una pistola de su abrigo y apuntándole a René con ella-¡Hasta nunca asesina!-Exclamo disparando asía René

René, esquivo la bala con un veloz movimiento, esbozo una sonrisa burlona y dijo:

-¡Debes practicar tu puntería Anti-Yandere!

Saco su espada y se lanzo contra ella, aquella mujer se hizo a un lado y volvió a dispararle a René, quien de nuevo lo evadió.

-Eres buena Yandere, pero aun no me has vencido, ¡Nadie derrota a Minene Kasugano!

Ella se echo a correr y René la perdió de vista, todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie y nuevamente nos exigieron que nos fuéramos

René me dijo que lo hiciéramos, que olvidáramos al, mundo entero y siguiéramos nuestro camino.

Una vez más corrimos a la casa, sin esperanza alguna de lograr volver a nuestra vida normal

En casa, yo estaba viendo mi boleta, mamá Ikuko decidió inscribirnos en otra escuela, pero, no me dejaban ingresar a ninguna secundaria por el asunto de las materias reprobadas, René estaba muy molesta, así que… Tomo una decisión, tomo su libreta negra y un bolígrafo rojo y comenzó a escribir, escribió en letras grandes similares a la sangre "Taiga Aru", el nombre de la profesora que me reprobó, comenzó a hablar en voz baja y a escribir, yo no tenía ni idea de lo que planeaba, pero sin duda era algo malvado…

A las 8 de la noche, salió a la calle, llevaba una mochila y la ropa con la que llego…

A las 9 la profesora Aru se encontraba organizando su papeleo en el laboratorio de química, René entro a la escuela, se puso una bata blanca de laboratorio y se una especie de casco que cubría su cabello rosado, camino lentamente por el pasillo llevando un hacha en la mano, entro al salón mientras la maestra estaba de espaldas y se paro frente a ella, la profesora Aru volteo y se topo con René, ella tomo impulso con sus brazos y la hirio en el pecho y parte del cuello con el filo del hacha, la salpicadura de sangre estaba por todos lados, René tenía una mirada de malicia, pero que decía "Perdóneme profesora Taiga Aru" la golpeo una vez más con el filo del hacha hiriéndola una vez más, la profesora cayó al suelo y René le dijo a su cadáver al oído:

-Lo siento profesora… Pero usted me obligo a hacerlo

René salió corriendo y vino en camino a la casa, yo salí y cerca de un callejón me tope con ella, quien al verme escondió tras de sí el hacha con la que mato a la profesora Aru

-¿René?-Pregunte sin interés alguno-¿Qué haces?

-Nada-Dijo y puso cara de inocente

-Pero… ¿Qué escondes tras de tu espalda?-Pregunte con intriga

-Nada Rini… Yo nunca te ocultaría algo…

-Pero… Es que…

-Mejor ya vámonos a la casa

-De acuerdo…

Ella se giro y guardo el hacha en la mochila

-René, vamos date prisa

-Ya voy

Ella corrió tras de mí y llegamos a la casa dispuestas a dormirnos

Al día siguiente nos levantamos, mamá Ikuko estaba viendo las noticias, informaron que en mi ex escuela encontraron el cadáver de la profesora Taiga Aru quien fue herida dos veces con un hacha en el pecho y el cuello, yo estaba segura de que René tenía algo que ver con el asesinato de la profesora Aru, aunque me costara trabajo deducir si ella lo había hecho, pues me prometió no volver a matar a nadie, y yo creía en su palabra… Ciegamente…

* * *

_**Bueno, les pido me dejen sus reviews, estoy segura de que esta historia les gustara, la psicosis de René ha llegado muy lejos… ¿Quién será la próxima víctima de esa yandere psicópata? ¿Cuál será la intención de Minene Kasugano al asesinar a las yandere? ¿Tendrá un motivo muy poderoso para aborrecerlas tanto? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de "Crisis yandere en Tokio". Hasta la próxima, adiós.**_

_Zinimaginazion Rini T._


	4. Ángel del mal

**Crisis Yandere en Tokio**

_**René Tsukino, un ángel oscuro, que daña a los seres como ella, ángel maligno que siembra el caos por donde pasa, un ángel del mal que dañara a quien interfiera entre la princesa del futuro y ella ¿Será que el caos aun no se termina? ¿Disfrutara esta psicópata del dolor ajeno?**_

* * *

_P.O.V Rini Tsukino_

El lunes René y yo fuimos a nuestro nuevo colegio, era muy lindo, todos nuestros compañeros fueron muy atentos con nosotras, nos decían "Las gemelas T.", una chica llamada Tsubaki y su novio Yuki nos preguntaron si queríamos almorzar con ellos, Tsubaki me dijo que quería que René y yo fuéramos sus amigas, Yuki nos dijo que sería muy buena idea que saliéramos juntos más seguido, también, Tsubaki nos dijo que era capitana del equipo de voleibol y que nos invitaba a participar en él, René se levanto y dijo algo molesta y celosa:

-No gracias Tsubaki, pero yo no quiero participar en el equipo ni ser tu amiga

Tsubaki bajo la mirada y dijo:

-Bueno, si no quieres que seamos amigas no importa, pero eso no va a impedir que nos llevemos bien, somos compañeras se supone que debemos convivir y llevarnos bien

-Tienes razón Tsubaki,-Dije yo-Yo si quiero participar y que seamos amigas, me gusta mucho hacer amigos…

-¡A mí también me encanta hacer amigos! ¿Verdad Yuki?

-Claro, Tsubaki es muy sociable, tiene una facilidad muy grande de hacer amigos

René se levanto de nuevo y se fue

-Tu hermana y tú son muy diferentes Rini

-Eso es cierto Tsubaki… Somos demasiado diferentes…

Al día siguiente, me encontré con la hermana de Zahorí, Hinata, quien me dijo con un tono algo serio:

-¿Por qué Tsukino? ¿Por qué si mi hermana lo único que hizo fue cortarte un poco de cabello?

Yo le respondí cabizbaja:

-Mira Hinata, la verdad es que no se por qué René lo hizo, Zahorí no me caía mal, todo lo contrario, aunque a veces la considerara una chica muy odiosa, yo sabía que Zahorí solo quería llamar la atención…

-Tú no tienes la menor idea de por lo que mi hermana estaba pasando, a ella le afecto mucho el divorcio de nuestros padres, Zahorí solo quería llamar la atención porque se sentía muy sola, mi hermana no era así, ella era muy alegre y le gustaba que mi mamá y mi papá la consintieran, incluso mi mamá se culpa de su muerte, cree que si no nos hubiera desatendido tanto tiempo, Zahorí no se hubiera vuelto así y seguiría con nosotras….

-Yo no he perdido nunca a una hermana, ni mucho menos a una hija, pero comprendo que tú y tu mamá deben estar destrozadas…. Si René ha cometido varios errores, yo tengo la certeza de que su pérdida será compensada tarde o temprano Hinata, no tengas la menor duda, estoy segura de que René recibirá un castigo tarde o temprano…

-¿Por qué entonces no la entregas si sabes que es una asesina?

-Porque es mi hermana, Hinata, estoy segura que tú hubieras hecho lo que fuera por tu hermana Zahorí…

-Pero, si Zahorí hubiese sido una asesina, yo no la hubiera cubierto para que me acusaran de ser su cómplice…

-Aun que no lo creas, René ha sufrido muchas cosas que yo no, desde que tenía ocho años ha vivido en la soledad…

Tal parecía que ella no entendió lo que quise decir, lo cual en un momento me alivio bastante, yo solo seguí mi camino y me dirigí al templo Hikawa, donde René se encontraba conversando con las chicas, quienes la escuchaban con atención…

Yo entre y pregunte qué sucedía, nadie respondió, yo comencé a molestarme, René me explico que había ido a hablar con las chicas sobre por qué cometió los homicidios, confesó que ella mato a la profesora Aru en el antiguo colegio, René era como el cinismo andando, pues hablaba fácilmente sobre matar personas, a pesar de que ya se le buscaba por media ciudad, mi doble malvada, era muy desvergonzada, nada le preocupaba más que yo, ¡Ja! No niego que yo también la quería bastante, pero no hubiese sido capaz de matar a alguien por ella…

-Rei-Dijo Nicholas entrando a la sala-Hay una mujer que las busca

-¿Qué? ¿Te dijo quién es?

-No, ni idea de quien pueda ser esa joven

Todas salimos, para nuestra sorpresa, ¡Era Minene Kasugano! Me preguntaba por qué rayos nunca se quitaba ese paño negro de la cara, era como si ocultara algo horrible bajo ese pañuelo

-Busco a René Tsukino, me dijeron que ella y su hermana gemela frecuentan mucho este templo

-¿Minene?-Pregunte yo empujando a un lado a Rei-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a cobrar unas cuentas pendientes con tu gemela

René las aparto a todas protegiéndolas y se acerco a Minene

-Aquí me tienes anti-yandere

-Me parece perfecto asesina-Dijo sacando su pistola y disparando

René nos aparto a todas y nos dijo que nos fuéramos, no sé de dónde, pero saco una ametralladora, y se puso a disparar, el templo estaba repleto de de personas, quienes al oír los disparos de la ametralladora de René se dispusieron a salir

Minene arrojo una pequeña bomba asía la entrada del templo para evitar que René huyera, René subió al techo y entro por una ventana a ver si estábamos a salvo, estábamos muy asustadas, incluso tuvimos que ir por el abuelito de Rei y por Nicholas para evitar que fueran heridos por una bala o algo así, René llego, dejo la ametralladora tirada y nos pregunto si estábamos bien, todos dijimos que si, René escucho una explosión, tomo de nuevo la ametralladora y salió a ver qué había sucedido, se encontró con Minene y un montón de cadáveres, René tomo el arma y comenzó a disparar de nuevo, pero solo logro herir a personas que iban saliendo del templo, René se enfureció y saco una pequeña granada de su bolso negro, Minene retrocedió, pues se percato de que aquella arma era muy peligrosa

-¡Atrás! ¡Si no te alejas voy a detonar esto! ¡Aléjate o la hare explotar junto con nosotras!

-¡Estas demente! ¡Si detonas esa granada vamos a morir todos!

-A mi no me importa la muerte- El brillo de sus ojos desapareció y sus pupilas e iris se contrajeron-¡Lo que me importa es defender a quien más amo y hare lo que sea con tal de que ella sea mía y de nadie más!

René volvió a guardar el arma, tomo una pistola y disparo

Minene estaba petrificada

-Esto es malo-Pensó-¡No es bueno! ¡No es bueno! ¡No es bueno!

La bala le dio en el costado y ella ahogo un grito desgarrador y trato de contener la herida

-¡Maldita!-Exclamo mientras la sangre corría por su mano-¡Es la última vez que una yandere me hace daño! ¡Pagaras por esto asesina!

Minene salió corriendo y un rastro de sangre quedo en el suelo, René subió a donde estábamos y nos pregunto si nos encontrábamos bien, todos asentimos y nos pusimos de pie

-¿Y Minene?-Pregunte

-Se fue-Me respondió René-Le dispare en el costado y se fue

-¿Y las personas?-Pregunto Nicholas

-Matamos a la mayor parte, algunas alcanzaron a escapar

Rei se echo a llorar, las chicas, Nicholas y su abuelo trataron de consolarla

-Lo siento-Dijo René

-Descuida-Respondió Rei-No creo que lo hayas hecho con la intención de hacerles daño a ellos…

-La próxima vez que vea a esa Anti-Yandere… La matare sin consideración-Dijo apretando sus puños

Rei se puso de pie y nos dijo que nos retiráramos, pues seguramente no tardaba en llegar la policía

Todos nos fuimos a nuestras casas

Al día siguiente René y yo fuimos a la escuela, mis amigos Tsubaki y Yuki nos invitaron a ir a la playa el fin de semana, yo acepte, me extraño que René también aceptara

En la noche, mamá Ikuko y Serena nos llevaron a Casa de Yuki y nos dijeron que nos portáramos bien

En la madrugada llegamos a la casa de playa de la familia de Yuki, ahí pasamos la noche

Al otro día salimos a la playa, René traía un traje de dos piezas que le quedaba muy flojo, Yuki y Tsubaki se fueron a ver los peces en el acuario, note que René se quedo observando el cielo, yo me acerque un poco y le pregunte:

-¿Qué pasa René?

-Nada… Me acorde de mi mamá… A ella le encantaba venir a lugares así…

-oh…

-Olvídalo-Me dijo con una feliz sonrisa-¡Mejor vamos a divertirnos!

René me jalo del brazo y entramos al agua, su traje de baño comenzó a aflojarse

-Creo que no encontré la talla correcta…-Dijo viendo su traje

Yo me encogí de hombros y le dije:

-¿No se supone qué mamá Ikuko te lo empaco?

-R… Rini…-Dijo cubriéndose con los brazos-Mi traje de baño desapareció…

Yo me sonroje y comencé a buscarlo en el agua, entonces lo vi flotando por ahí, me dirigí asía allá, pero René me sujeto del brazo y me dijo más roja que nada:

-No te vayas ¡No quiero quedarme sola!

-Por dios -Pensé- René está realmente enojada

De pronto, una señora la empujo y se disculpo, René se abrazo a mí y yo trate de zafarme

-¡No me sueltes u otros me verán! -Dijo aferrándose con fuerza- ¡Mejor llámale a Tsubaki y dile que lo busque!

En eso iba pasando una muchacha y le pedí que me ayudara a buscarlo

René seguía abrazándome con fuerza

-Aprietas muy fuerte… Me asfixias… ¡René!

La chica volvió y le pregunto si era ese

-Sí, gracias… Uff… Estoy salvada

Yo solo estaba ahí, con los ojos en blanco y con las mejillas rojas y calientes

En la tarde fuimos a comer a un restaurante, René les platico a Yuki y Tsubaki lo que le había ocurrido, Tsubaki sonrió y me dijo:

-Me imagino la vergüenza que has de haber pasado Rini…

-Ciertamente… Si

Yuki se rio y nos dijo que ya nos regresáramos a la casa, Los ojos verdes de Tsubaki se pusieron tristes, su cabello color amarillo miel dividido en dos coletas se erizo, pero aceptó

Note que René estaba escribiendo en su libreta negra, pero no me pareció sospechoso, porque estaba cantando… Aunque fue mi error

En la madrugada se dirigió al garaje de la casa y tomo un objeto pesado de su bolso, se metió bajo el choche de Yuki y se puso a cantar:

-Poniendo una bomba, para Rini… Yo pongo una bomba, para Rini

René instalo una bomba a control remoto en el auto de Yuki, ya tenía un plan perfectamente calculado…

Al día siguiente, René me dijo:

-Rini… Tengo un mal presentimiento… No quiero subir al auto de Yuki… Siento que algo malo puede pasar… Y yo me voy a regresar en autobús… Tú decides si te vienes conmigo o te vas con ellos

-Me voy contigo, mamá Ikuko dijo que debíamos regresar juntas, les diremos que Yuki y Tsubaki nos llevaron, pero que les dijimos que nos dejaran a dos cuadras de la casa

-De acuerdo

René y yo les dijimos que nos iríamos en autobús, Tsubaki y Yuki aceptaron sin preguntar por qué, René sonreía con malicia y fue por nuestras maletas

René y yo les dijimos que nos veíamos al otro día en el colegio

Ella y yo nos fuimos en autobús, Tsubaki y Yuki iban por la carretera límite, René llevaba el control remoto de la bomba, la cual tenía un rastreador GPS y le indico que ya era hora de hacerla estallar

René Presiono el botón rojo del control con GPS que parecía más bien un Game Boy

Mientras tanto Yuki iba charlando con Tsubaki

Cuando la bomba estallo, Tsubaki murió al instante, el auto cayó en una barranca junto a la carretera, Yuki aun vivía cuando cayeron, con sus últimas fuerzas arrastro su cuerpo hasta donde estaba el de Tsubaki

-¿Crees que Rini y René ya lo hubieran sabido y por eso no vivieron con nosotros?-Pregunto con voz débil y entrecortada a Tsubaki, quien tenía una herida en la cabeza-Tsubaki-san… Te amo-Tomo su mano y cerro sus ojos dando con ello su último aliento

René y yo llegamos a casa, llame a la casa Aisaka (De la familia de Tsubaki) Pero me dijeron que Tsubaki no había llegado aun

Entonces llame a la casa de Yuki, pero tampoco había llegado el

-Qué extraño-Pensé-Hace ya tres horas debieron haber llegado a sus casas…

-¡Rini!-Me llamo mamá Ikuko

René, Serena, Sammy y yo fuimos a ver que sucedía, mamá nos dijo:

-Niños, hay que tener todo listo, papá acaba de avisar que va a venir mañana porque le dieron tres días libres en su trabajo, así que quiero que se arreglen mañana para ir por el al aeropuerto

Todos nos entusiasmamos, ya tenía seis meses que Serena y Sammy no veían a su papá, y yo ya tenía como tres años sin verlo.

Mientras tanto, Minene Kasugano se encontraba en el hospital, el médico le extirpo la bala y le dijo que había tenido mucha suerte, pues la bala rozo su pulmón izquierdo y pudo reventarlo

-Jejeje, valla suerte que tuviste, esa yandere que te disparo se ve que es muy buena tiradora

-Déjese de chistes, mejor ya dígame si me puedo ir o no a mi casa

-Sí, pero debes estar en reposo absoluto para que la herida cicatrice adecuadamente

En eso Minene vio a una niña de ocho años sentada en la sala de espera jugando con una muñeca de trapo, se notaba que estaba algo preocupada

-¿Acaso es también un hospital para niños?

-No, esa pequeña está esperando a que le digan si su padre salió bien de la operación, también le dispararon, estaba rezando en el templo Hikawa cuando se inicio un tiroteo y una bala le dio al padre de la chiquilla.

Entonces llego otro médico con bata de quirófano y le dijo a la chiquilla:

-Mao Hiuga… Lo sentimos pequeña, tu papá no sobrevivió a la operación

La pequeña rompió en lágrimas y abrazo a su muñeca de trapo, Minene sintió algo en su corazón, se vio como aquella pequeña, cuando ella tenía esa edad…

-No es fácil vivir cuando no fuiste una hija deseada por tu madre y la familia de mamá no te quiere…-Pensó Minene-Los odio a todos ellos… Si mamá me hubiera rescatado, esas asesinas no me hubieran hecho nada y seria una persona ordinaria…

El doctor suturo la herida y la cubrió con una gasa

-Puedes retirarte Minene

Minene se levanto y se puso su gabardina negra

-Esto es solo el inicio… Por que algún día… Me vengare de todos los que me hicieron sufrir… Tanto a esas asesinas… Como a mi familia… Este mundo no debería existir… Pero… Voy a demostrar que Minene Kasugano no se anda con niñerías… Esas Yanderes van a caer… Una a una van a caer…

* * *

_**Bueno, les pido me dejen sus reviews… Ya di una pista para aclarar una pequeña duda sobre Minene… ¿Qué pasara con René? ¿Minene Kasugano la hará perecer a manos de su cruel persona…? No es el trabajo… Es una obsesión con la venganza de esta Anti-Yandere…**_

_**¿Qué le esperara a Rini…? ¿Quién será la próxima víctima de René Tsukino? ¿Creen que su habilidad para componer canciones es pésima? Hasta el cap. 5. Adiós…**_

_Zinimaginazion Rini T_


	5. Rasen no You ni (Espiral de perdición)

**Crisis Yandere en Tokio**

_**Hola de nuevo, esta vez les prepare algo intense, un juego entre René y una pequeña amiga, quien para ser tan pequeña esta igual, o más loca que René… Bueno, espero les guste este cap. Y no se olviden de dejar review, que tengan una linda noche**_

* * *

_P. O. V Rini Tsukino_

Era una mañana muy tranquila, el día pintaba buena suerte, la casa estaba impecable, todos fuimos a recibir a papá Kenji en el aeropuerto

Regresamos a casa y mamá Ikuko nos sirvió la comida, papá nos dijo a todos los presentes:

-Bueno, en mi trabajo me dieron tres días libres para estar aquí en casa

-¿Y a qué se debe eso?

-Bueno, es que me avisaron que hubo un tiroteo en el templo Hikawa y un compañero que pidió vacaciones se encontraba ahí rezando cuando inicio el enfrentamiento, me pidieron que cuide de su hija Mao en lo que consiguen a alguien que la adopte

-¿Y qué edad tiene Mao?

-No sé, siete u ocho años quizás

-Es muy pequeña…-Dije yo

-Eso es verdad

Alguien llamo a la puerta, papá fue a ver quién era, era una señora que venía con una pequeña

-Señor Tsukino-Dijo la dama-Aquí está la pequeña Mao

-Hola-Saludo la chiquita con su dulce voz

Papá Kenji nos llamo para que la conociéramos; mamá Ikuko y Serena quedaron fascinadas con la pequeña

-Ella es Mao, se va a quedar aquí tres días, por favor sean amables con ella

-Me llamo Mao -Dijo la pequeña y nos enseño tres muñequitas de trapo-, ellas son mis amigas, ella es Rini -Dijo mostrando una vestida de blanco, mi estomago se revolvió-, ella René -Mostro una vestida de negro- y ella, la más grande, se llama Minene –era una vestida de negro y blanco, como Minene Kasugano, yo estaba muy asustada, ¿Cómo la pequeña habría llamado así a sus muñecas?

-Bueno Mao,- Dijo mamá Ikuko- ve a acomodar tus cosas y siéntete como en tu casa

-¿Dónde está el baño?-Pregunto

Mamá Ikuko la llevo y ella se encerró ahí

-¡Mao!-Dijo jugando con su muñeca- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora con estas niñas?

-No sé, ni me interesa, yo solo quiero que se mueran

-¿Y cómo las vas a matar Mao?

-No se… Creo que a la que mato a mi papá la voy a desollar viva, a la que provoco el tiroteo le arrancare todas sus extremidades hasta que grite de dolor y empacare sus restos en una valija y a la hermana de la que mato a mi papá, la destripare hasta que llore…

-Eres una genio Mao

-Lo sé, y ustedes van a ayudarme a matarlas

-¿Cómo?

-Recuerden que ustedes sirven para hacer todo tipo de brujerías, así que ahora cada una de ustedes adoptara el nombre de esas tres mujeres y deberá vestir como ellas…

-Claro

-Pero Mao, ¿Crees que se den cuenta de que tú fuiste?

-No, si a los otros quince cadáveres nunca supieron que yo fui quien los mato, no creo que ellas sean la excepción

-Bueno, pero piensa bien, a lo mejor puedes hacerles cosas peores sin necesidad de usarnos a nosotras

-Cierto…-La pequeña sonrío con malicia y salió del baño

Mao se sentó en la sala y se puso a dibujar a René, le quedo idéntica, seguro la usaría para hacerle algo terrible a René

-Mira René, Mao te dibujo muy bien

Ella la miro con extrañeza, Mao aprovecho esta oportunidad que tenia y se levanto corriendo con unas filosas tijeras en su mano y el dibujo en la otra, pero se dejo caer sobre René, quien alcanzo a meter un libro entre ella y las tijeras

-Lo siento-Dijo la pequeña levantándose y dejando las tijeras en la mesa

-Mao-Dijo mamá Ikuko- deja eso y vea a lavarte las manos para cenar…

Mao así lo hizo, pero a la hora de dormir las cosas se pusieron muy feas, ella se dirigió a la sala y de su mochila saco una jeringa y la preparo, entonces tomo la muñeca que me representaba a mí y le inyecto veneno con la jeringa, se dirigió a la habitación de los padres de Serena y los ato con sogas, lo mismo hizo con Serena y Sammy, los encerró en el sótano y a la mañana siguiente le dijo a René:

-Oye, se lo que hiciste

-¿De qué me hablas niña?

-Se que tú mataste a papá

-¿Y?

-Solo quería que supieras que te devolví el favor

-¿¡Qué!?

-Tú hermanita esta bajo un fuerte veneno, te reto a que me encuentres y le inyectare un antídoto

-Eres una…

-¡Silencio! No querrás que le inyecte el veneno en los sesos a tu querida hermana ¿O sí…? ¿Entonces qué Dices? ¿Me atraparas?

-¡Dalo por echo pequeño monstruo!

-¡Atrápame si puedes!

Mao se echo a correr y tomo la muñeca de René y la comenzó a azotar contra un muro, René comenzó a chocar con las paredes, pero siguió buscando a Mao, después, Mao tomo la muñeca y con una tijera le corto tela de la pierna, lo cual fue algo trágico para René, pues esa tela representaba su piel y comenzó a sangrar sin parar, pero eso no la detuvo y siguió buscándola

-Agradece que no te he cortado la cabeza tonta- murmuro con aire sarcástico

René decidió vendarse la pierna para que dejara de sangrar, pero entonces, Mao tomo una aguja y se la clavo en la otra pierna, con lo cual a René le hizo un agujero en su pierna derecha

René no se rindió, continuo buscando a Mao por todos lados, pero ella se dirigió al sótano y se escondió entre los muebles viejos, René bajo, pero al pasar junto a un sofá, Mao la acuchillo y ella cayó al suelo

-Te dije que no me ganarías jamás, ahora…-Tomo en su mano una especie de hacha de carnicero- ¡Vete al infierno!

En ese momento, algo en ella cambio, su iris rojo se contrajo al igual que sus pupilas, de sus ojos emano un resplandor rojo sangre, en su frente apareció la luna creciente, solo que de color rojo, entonces con un veloz movimiento evito el ataque y tomo el cuchillo con el que Mao la apuñalo y le devolvió el cuchillazo

Mao cayó al suelo y le dijo:

-M… Muy bien… Creo que me ganaste… Espera un momento…

Tomo la muñeca que me representaba y le inyecto el antídoto, alzo la mirada, sus ojos verde agua derramaron débiles lagrimas

-Pero… Ellas me hablaron de una futura crisis provocada por ti… La enviada de Juno… Ahora… Te ordeno que trates de sobrevivir y llevar esto a su destino… Asegúrate de hacerlo…

Al instante, ella se desvaneció…

Cuando me desperté, le pregunte a René que paso

-Mate a Mao Hiuga, ella fue la causante de tu envenenamiento

-René… Creo que lo mejor será que te vayas de aquí… Después de todo, puedo revertir la hipnosis para que todo vuelva a la normalidad…

-¡Claro! Si tú eres feliz así, me iré a vivir a otro lugar…

Unas horas después René empaco sus cosas y se fue, me preguntaba a donde, pero ahora ya lo se

Fue a vivir a una mansión abandonada a las afueras de Tokio, ya ahí se instalo en la habitación principal, pero no podía dormir

-Este lugar me da miedo…-Dijo escurriéndose entre las sabanas de la desgastada cama

Entonces se levanto y camino a la sala principal, se paro frente a un espejo similar al del que había salido

-Mamá, papá ¿Podrían venir a hacerme compañía? Es que… No puedo dormir en mi cuarto… Me da miedo estar solita…

En ese momento dos cuerpos inertes salieron del espejo y ella los recostó en camillas de hospital, las cuales resguardo en una celda

-Mamá, papá, les prometo que esta vez si me portare bien y no voy a salir a ningún lado sin avisar para que ahora no se me olvide darles de comer… Estoy segura de que se van a despertar… También estoy segura de que ustedes no hicieron eso para que sufriera… Yo sé que lo hicieron para que fuera una buena hija…

René entro en la celda y les dio a ambos un beso en la frente

-Hasta mañana, mamá y papá…

Ella se acostó en la cama y se quedo dormida

* * *

_**Bueno, este capítulo ha sido algo corto en comparación a los anteriores, pero igual aun sigue, ¿Qué será lo que Mao predijo? ¿Habrá nuevas amenazas para Rini y René? Bueno, el suspenso hace a una historia interesante, en fin, por favor déjenme su review, son indispensables para saber lo que piensan que hace falta. Bueno, hasta el próximo cap. Adiós**_


	6. Juegos de supervivencia

**Crisis Yandere en Tokio**

_**¡Además de Yanderes, también hay Yangires!**_

_**Bueno, cada capítulo estamos más cerca del final y de la verdad sobre René Tsukino, pero, ahora uno de sus terribles secretos saldrá a la luz, ella será capaz de Retar a alguien usando su habilidad en los deportes, veamos qué tal le va a esta yandere, espero les guste y no les cause confusión**_

* * *

_P. O. V. Rini Tsukino_

Me preocupaba René, quería saber si se encontraba bien, pero aun así fui al colegio, ahí me encontré con ella, no vimos a Tsubaki ni a Yuki, así que le preguntamos a una amiga de ella, se llamaba Reika y era modista de la escuela, yo me acerque y le dije:

-Hola, ¿Eres Reika Takasu?

-Si- Ella volteo, me sorprendí de lo linda que era tenía el pelo morado y largo y los ojos azul eléctrico, pero tenía un parche negro en su ojo izquierdo

-¿Eres…?-Pregunto René señalando su parche

-Sí, lo soy, pero no es nada del otro mundo, solo fue un accidente mientras cocía un vestuario para un festival

-¿Y qué te paso?

Ella nos miro con recelo, soltó un suspiro y dijo:

-Me lo revente con un alfiler porque me tropecé con una tela y el alfiler estaba clavado en un vestido y pues, se me encajo y me lo reventó

Yo esboce un gesto de dolor al instante, pero René sonrió y pregunto:

-¿Te dolió mucho? ¿Lloraste?

-Sí, me dolió bastante, pero no llore, porque me dijeron que se me iba a infectar y otras cosas más

-¿Salpicaste todo de sangre?-Pregunto René con una sonrisa

-Algunas cosas, pero ni me salió tanta

-¿Y fue en la pupila? ¿O en donde?

-Sí, justo en la pupila, por ello ya no pude ver, y como se reventó me lo tuvieron que sacar o me iba a seguir doliendo

-Valla, eres fuerte Reika-Le dije con una expresión de dolor

En eso una muchacha de cabello cortó color azul claro y ojos verdes se acerco y le dijo:

-Oye Reika ¿Ya vas a acabar los uniformes de…?

Entonces se me quedo viendo y se sonrojo al instante

-¿Quién es tu amiga? Es bastante bonita…

Yo me sonroje y René se interpuso entre ella y yo, le echo una furiosa mirada y le dijo:

-Ni lo pienses, ella es mía y de nadie más

-Itzania, quiero presentarte a Rini y René, las gemelas T., como les llaman los de tercero

-Ho… Hola… Me llamo Itzania Ryugazaki, juego en el equipo de futbol, basquetbol, fut base, base bol, natación…

-Si ya lo sabemos Itzania-Dijo Reika

-¿Y cómo va tu ojo?

-¿Cómo? Mal, ¿Por qué? no sabías que me lo sacaron, si ya tiene un año que me lo revente

-Se me olvido

-Oigan -Interrumpí- ¿Saben de Tsubaki y Yuki?

-¿Qué? ¿No se enteraron?

-¿De qué?-Preguntamos en unísono

-De que tuvieron un accidente en la carretera y fallecieron

-¿¡Qué!?-Pregunte a punto de romper en llanto- ¿Por qué nadie nos dijo?

-Por que ayer y antier no vinieron a la escuela

-¿Y qué paso?

-Nada importante, solamente que ya fueron velados y sepultados

Yo me eche a llorar y dije:

-Ellos eran mis únicos amigos en esta escuela… Si tan solo hubieran vuelto con nosotros…

-Eran, porque ahora tienes dos nuevas amigas ¿Verdad Itzania?

-Claro, Reika y yo seremos sus amigas

-¿Por qué diablos solo nos hablan los de preparatoria y los de tercero nos ignoran?-Pregunto René

-Bueno, es que los de preparatoria ya somos más maduros

-Bueno, nos vemos

René y yo nos fuimos a nuestro salón

En el salón me quede pensando:

-Primera, Zahorí Katsura, segunda Taiga Aru, terceros Tsubaki Aisaka y Yuki Takao… Y… Ellos estaban relacionados conmigo… A las primeras dos las asesino René… Y a Itzania le ha advertido que no se me acerque… Y las preguntas que le hizo a Reika… Y ese cuaderno negro en el que anota cosas que no me deja ver… Todas las cosas que tenia guardadas en el sótano de la casa, como el hacha, el sable ninja, la daga, el cuchillo, las navajas, las bombas y granadas, el hacha de carnicero, la ametralladora y la pistola… ¡Lo tengo! ¡Debo proteger a Itzania y Reika antes de que René les haga daño!

Entonces tome una libreta forrada de blanco y rosa y comencé a escribir los nombres de las victimas de René, enlistadas y como habían muerto, aunque aun deje en duda lo de Yuki y Tsubaki

A la salida note que René había dejado olvidada su libreta negra en su escritorio, la tome y la abrí, encontré hojas llegas de manchas de tinta roja y alcance a leer lo siguiente:

"Tengo pensado poner una bomba con GPS en el auto de Yuki, los considero un estorbo en mis planes"

Me sorprendí y seguí leyendo

"Cuando Yuki y Tsubaki estén en la carretera limite voy a hacer estallar la bomba, entonces, parecerá accidente, espero no arruinarlo…"

Yo arroje esa cosa al suelo y salí corriendo a mi casa, yo llame a esa libreta blanca "Espiral de la justicia" ya que la de René se llamaba "Espiral de perdición"

En ese momento sentí ganas de matarla, nunca había sentido algo similar, un deseo tan perverso, quería matarla sin duda alguna

Al día siguiente iba camino a la escuela y me tope con un chico rubio de ojos verde agua, el cual vestía como reportero, me dijo:

-Hola, te invito a que ingreses a mi nuevo blog

-¿Te conozco?

-Me llamo Keigo, soy reportero, me gusta escribir sobre Kasugano Minene, ah, Kasugano Minene, la adoro, es tan bella, tan hermosa, pero a la vez tan triste y sola…

-Ah, sí ya sé quien es ella, ha querido matar a mi gemela en un par de ocasiones

-¿Tu gemela es yandere?

-Un poco…

-Ah, es que Minene es anti-yandere, es la anti-yandere más famosa, hay muchos más anti-yandere, pero Minene es la más famosa en Tokio

-Oh, eso explica tantas cosas

-Si

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro

-¿Por qué Minene trae ese paño en el rostro?

-No sé, dicen que ella oculta un horrible secreto bajo ese pañuelo, yo no se

-¿Qué será?

-No tengo idea, aun así, para mi Minene es una chica muy bella

-¿Tendrá alguna marca de nacimiento o una deformidad que no quiere que vean?

-No lo sé, tratare de averiguar qué es lo que oculta

-Mucho gusto Keigo, yo soy Rini, Rini Tsukino

-Ah, qué lindo nombre, mi nombre completo es Keigo Togashi

-Wooow- Dije con una sonrisa- creo que tú eres el que hablo del caso de Zahorí Katsura en las noticias

-Bueno, si, recuerdo que me dijeron "Keigo, tienes que reportar esto, hallaron el cadáver de una jovencita de quince años en el parque número diez", me llene de abatimiento al ver a aquella niña tendida en el suelo, sangrando por la boca, de ver todas las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, en mi opinión esa joven no se merecía eso, ningún ser humano merece morir de esa manera, luego, mi primo que es forense analizo el cadáver y me conto que la niña había recibido veinte puñaladas, las cuales dejaron completamente destruido su corazón, a menos que le hicieran un trasplante de corazón, pero eso era casi imposible, además me dijo que tenía una herida superficial hecha con un sable ninja

-Yo tampoco lo creí cuando lo oí, bueno, debo irme porque se me hace tarde para el colegio

Yo salí corriendo y llegue, note que René buscaba entre sus cosas el cuaderno que olvido, note que se inclino y lo vio bajo el escritorio del profesor

Note que lo escondió en su portafolio y salió corriendo

Yo fui tras de ella, pero me tope con Itzania, ella me saludo, se me olvido al instante lo de René, así que a la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos en la cafetería a almorzar, ella me vio y me pregunto:

-¿Todavía eres…? Ya sabes… ¿Virgen?

-Claro -Respondí con plena confianza

-¿Aun no has besado a nadie?

-Bueno, solo una vez

-Yo no he besado nunca a nadie

-¿Por qué?

-Esto es algo de lo que casi nadie sabe… Pero, ya que eres mi mejor y única amiga te lo confesare… Yo… etto… Soy… Lesbiana…

-¿¡En serio!?

-S… Si… Y también quiero contarte mis sentimientos hacia ti Rini… Yo… Me enamore de ti en cuanto te vi…

En eso llego René y se escondió en el pasillo para seguir escuchando

Yo me sonroje y ella se acerco a mí como para darme un beso, pero yo la aparte con mi codo y le dije:

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero yo no soy para ti, a mi me gustan los chicos… Lamento causarte esta decepción

-No importa, me conformo con tenerte cerca de mí aunque sea como amiga, porque seguiremos siéndolo ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto Itzania

Ella se fue y me quede pensando en todo lo que me dijo

René y yo nos encontramos, yo la mire con desconfianza y seguí mi camino

A la salida ella se fue a su casa, dejo su portafolio en el suelo y dijo:

-Mamá, papá, ya estoy en casa, voy a salir un rato al deportivo con una amiguita de Rini

Ella tomo su celular y le envió un mensaje a Itzania, diciéndole que la citaba en el deportivo a las nueve, René se puso un uniforme de tenis y empaco un traje de baño

Al encontrarse ella dijo:

-Óyeme bien, Rini es mía y tú no me la vas a quitar, te reto a jugar tres simples juegos conmigo, ¿Aceptas Si no? Porque si no aceptas, morirás aquí mismo

-Sí, ¡Vamos ahora mismo!

René se puso el traje de baño y le dijo:

-Te reto a darle la vuelta a esta piscina en un minuto, necesitas ganarme o te matare ¿Entendido?

Ella asintió, pero René no le dijo que si no lograba salir en un minuto, el agua recibiría fuertes choques eléctricos

-¡Comencemos!

René e Itzania comenzaron a nadar, pero ella no logro alcanzar a René, el agua recibió una descarga eléctrica, pero Itzania continuo, unos segundos después recibió otra, pero Itzania ya había salido del agua

-¡ELECTRZANTE! –Exclamo René

-Lo logre, ahora déjame ir

-Mmm… No, yo creo que no, vamos por nuestro segundo juego, juguemos tenis con esta bomba

René arrojo una bomba y le lanzo una raqueta a Itzania, ambas se debatieron por evitar que cayera al suelo, pero René la arrojo al suelo y estallo, solo le causo unas leves quemaduras a Itzania, por lo cual René dijo:

-¡Ahora el tercer y último juego!

Utilizo sus poderes y rompió los cristales de las ventanas, y se quito los zapatos, le dijo a Itzania:

-¡Ahora jugaremos descalzas sobre estos vidrios rotos, con este balón de futbol, tienes que anotar dos goles o te morirás

Itzania se quito los tenis y se dispuso a jugar, al caminar sobre los vidrios, Itzania se corto, pero René uso unas sandalias transparentes que le permitieron caminar sin problema, tan pronto anoto el primer gol, René utilizo sus poderes psíquicos para afilar los vidrios y volverlos más puntiagudos

Pero Itzania soporto el dolor y logro anotar otro

Cayó al piso y le dijo a René:

-Listo, anote los dos goles, ahora déjame ir

-¿Sabes? Yo ya gane este juego…

Itzania se asusto al oír esas palabras, René tomo su hacha en la mano y tomo impulso, dispuesta a decapitarla, pero solo le dio un hachazo en el cuello, su sangre salpico todo el suelo y la ropa de René, pero ella se cambio de nuevo

René guardo sus cosas y le dijo:

-Que duermas bien

Salió caminando como si nada del deportivo, susurro con tono burlón:

-Eso fue bastante fácil…

De pronto oyó unos pasos que la seguían, escucho un susurro que decía:

-Esta vez acabare contigo…

Entonces escucho una sierra eléctrica y se echo a correr a toda prisa, pero llego a un callejón sin salida

Entonces mi celular sonó, era ella, yo me había terminado de bañar y le conteste:

-¿Hola? René

-¡Rini! ¡Auxilio! ¡Minene me está matando!-Grito llorando mientras se escuchaba la sierra eléctrica- ¡Ayudam…!

Oí un grito y me altere, entonces alce la mirada y dije con rabia:

-Kasugano Minene…

* * *

_**Bueno, esto fue todo, ¿Llegara Rini a tiempo para salvar a René? Nos vemos, déjenme sus reviews, adiós**_

_Zinimaginazion Rini T._


	7. La reina de la muerte

**Crisis Yandere en Tokio**

_**Bueno, admito que aunque estoy ansiosa por acabar también estoy triste porque ya no voy a escribir más esta historia, no se preocupen aun habrán varios cap. más antes de los últimos capítulos, bueno, espero les guste y me dejen su review**_

* * *

_P. O. V. Rini Tsukino_

Salí corriendo como una loca de la casa, baje los escalones aun empapada, mi René estaba en problemas… Pero me detuve y pensé "¿Cómo la defiendo de Minene?"

Entonces baje al sótano y me encontré con una de las armas, un hacha pequeña, pero afilada, la tome en mis manos, aun tenia la sangre de Taiga Aru… Cuando la levante, salí corriendo y me fui a buscar a René, oí unos gritos, era su voz, entre al callejón y me lance contra ella:

-¡Déjala en paz!-Grite con todas mis fuerzas

Minene retrocedió y me dijo:

-Tú no eres una Yandere, déjame matar a esta asesina, déjame vengar a todos los que han muerto gracias a ella…

-Esta no es la manera… No ganaras nada matándola… Ella también es un ser humano y tú no puedes arrebatarle la vida solo por que se te antoja…

-Tú… No tienes idea de lo que ellas me hicieron… No sabes lo mucho que sufrí por culpa de esas asesinas…

-¿Pero que te hicieron para que las odies tanto?

-Eso no te concierne… Lo que ellas me hicieron no te importa… Ese secreto me lo llevare a la tumba…

Ella solo rompió en lágrimas y se arrodillo en el suelo gritando:

-¡Ellas merecen ir al infierno! ¡Ahí es en donde pararan! ¡Ninguna tiene perdón! ¡Algún día me vengare de ellas!

Cuando me acerque a ella, se levanto y corrió lejos cubriéndose los ojos con las manos

René se acerco, tomo la moto sierra y me dijo:

-Oye, esta estaría bien para mi colección

Yo le di una bofetada

-¡Estuvieron a punto de matarte con una sierra eléctrica y tú solo piensas en tu colección de armas!

-Eso es algo que nunca nadie ha comprendido

-Sin duda estás loca

-Nunca le he temido a morir, ni a ser asesinada… Simplemente, provengo de un mundo donde reinan los homicidios y los secuestros, al igual que los ataques terroristas…

Yo renegué y me fui a casa

Al día siguiente, en el colegio, Reika me dijo:

-¡Tsukino! ¡Ayer mataron a Itzania!

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo es posible eso!?

-Ni idea, en las noticias dijeron que alguien trato de degollarla con un hacha, pero solo le corlaron la garganta…

-No es posible…-Yo ya sabía que había sido René, me moleste bastante

Cuando me fui, René se acerco y le dijo:

-Querida, ¿Podrías hacerme un lindo vestuario?

-Claro, ¿Para qué es y como lo quieres?

-Es para cantar aquí en el festival del viernes, voy a interpretar un bello tema llamado Filament

-Claro ¿Cómo que quieres que te lo diseñe?

-Hum… Me gustaría un lindo vestido largo de encaje negro espolvoreado con purpurina roja…

-¡Me fascina! ¿Cómo quieres que sea el modelo?

-Ya te dije, largo, que llegue hasta los tobillos, con un lindo corsé, también negro, de tirantes con unos listones negros en los hombros

-¿Algo más?

-Em… Si, un lindo tocado para el cabello, que luzca increíble

-Por supuesto, lo tengo listo el jueves ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias!

René corrió al salón y ahí entro la profesora Ámbar y nos dijo:

-Jóvenes, les quiero presentar a su nueva compañera, Rochelle Nonosaka

-¡Nonosaka!-Exclame

-¡Tsukino!

Ella se acerco a mí y me dijo:

-Tuve muy mala suerte al toparme contigo en este colegio y pensar que me había librado de esa escuela de delincuentes y asesinos

-Cállate creída, tú nunca me has agradado, siempre eres pretenciosa, insoportable y presumida

-Pues seré todo eso, pero tú eres una asesina de lo peor, tú mataste a Zahorí, ella era mi mejor amiga y no te perdonare que la hayas asesinado

-Eres una mentirosa, yo no la mate

-Pero tú hermana lo hizo y tú la cubriste, lo cual te convierte en su cómplice

-¡Mentira!

-Di lo que quieras, a la hora del descanso, me las pagaras…

Yo ignore a Rochelle, de una persona tan engreída y arrogante, nunca se puede esperar nada…

Pasaron días, Rochelle seguía molestándome en el almuerzo, pero yo no le prestaba atención… Pero, las cosas se agravaron el día del concierto de René…

Ya el viernes, nos reunimos toda la escuela en el salón de teatro, todos iamos vestidos con trajes y vestidos muy adornados, René lucia radiante con el bello vestido que Reika le confecciono, se veía muy impaciente y segura de que lo haría excelente

-Alumnos y alumnas del colegio Mikami, hoy, en nuetro festival de mitología y fantasía la alumna René Chiba Tsukino nos presentara un tema musical llamado Filament, por favor recibámosla con un fuerte aplauso

Todos aplaudimos con euforia

René salió al escenario y se escucho la música de fondo mientras ella se arrodillaba en el escenario con la mirada al suelo, después con su dulce voz comenzó a cantar:

-_Ato dore kurai ushinaebeta… takanaru kodou yurasereru?…_-(¿Cuanto más voy a perder para que mi corazón lata de nuevo? ¿Después cuando voy a ser perdonada?)- _Aitakute namida…-(_Cuando te vea de nuevo)- _Afureru yo…_ -(No seré capaz de parar mis lagrimas)- _Subete wa_ _mirai tsunagu kagi_ -(La llave para la unión de todo está en el futuro)- _Kuzureru karada ni kizuna_ _kanjite_ -(Siento que mi cuerpo se rompe)- _mou ichido kimi o mamoru to chikau_ – (Jurare protegerte de nuevo).

Ella hizo una pausa de unos 35 segundos aproximadamente mientras sonaba la música de fondo de la canción, después, prosiguió

_-Shinjiaeru to íu no nara tada hitotsu dake tsutaetai_ – (Te confieso que tú eres el único en que puedo creer)- _saigo made kimi o aisuru to_ –(Tú eres el único que amare hasta el final)- _Subete wa kimi eto kareru tame –(_Hare cualquier cosa con el fin de volver a ti_)- setsunakute kogasu mune ni hibiita –(_Había prendido fuego a mi iluminado y doloroso corazón)- _Yasashii to sakebi no filament -_(Y gritos gentiles mentiras posadas sobre un filamento).

Hizo otra pausa de 20 segundos y prosiguió cantando más despacio:

-_Komo omoi ga…_ – (Estos sentimientos…)- _Yurusareru nara_ –(Pudieran ser perdonados)-

_Rakuen futari kizukitakatta_ –(Quisiera construir un santuario para dos de nosotros)- _Itsu demo tonari waraitakatta_ –(Quisiera sonreír a tu lado para siempre)- _ikiteru o shinjitakatta_ –(Quisiera poder creer que mi vida tiene sentido)- _mirai wa zutto kimi e tsudzuiteta_ –(Pero el futuro que has elegido para después…)- _hikareru hodo kurushiku naru_ –(Es doloroso de seguir)-

_Subete wa mirai o tsungagu kagi_ – (La llave para la unión de todo está en el futuro)- _Kuzureru karada ni kizuna_ _kanjite – (_Siento que mi cuerpo se rompe)-_ mou ichido kimi o mamoru to chikau -(Jurare protegerte de nuevo)_

Termino su canción, todos aplaudimos, yo estaba pensando en su significado ¿Un llamado para el Helios de su mundo? ¿Un llamado para sus padres? O… ¿Un llamado para mi…?

-¡Muchas gracias! –Exclamo René

-¡Un segundo! –Exclamo Rochelle desde su lugar- ¡Deberían pensar bien antes de aplaudirle a esta tipa!

Todos clavamos la mirada en ella, una dama de negro, de cabello rojizo peinado con un lazo negro, con un abanico en la mano dijo:

-Apoyo a la señorita Nonosaka, ella conoce perfectamente a esta mujer

-¡Kasugano! –Exclamo René- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

-Yo la traje –Respondió Rochelle con cinismo

-Queriamos que todo el mundo supiera lo que eres en realidad… ¡Una asesina!

Todos ahogaron un grito, se oyeron murmullos en la multitud

-¡Vamos admítelo! ¡Admite que tú mataste a Zahori Katsura, Taiga Aru, Yuki Takao, Tsubaki Aisaka e Itzania Ryugazaki! –Exclamo Minene

-¡Asesina! –Comenzaron a gritar varios en la multitud

René apretó sus puños con fuerza, entonces levanto la falda de su vestido y saco la ametralladora, la cargo y comenzó a disparar asía todos mientras reía sin parar, sus ojos psicóticos emitieron un resplandor rojo, mientras Reika le grito:

-¡René! ¡Por favor! ¡No nos hagas daño!

-¡Suficiente! ¡Nunca volverán a gritarme!

Siguio disparando sin parar

-¡Mueran! ¡Todos mueran!

En ese momento, le iba a disparar a Rochelle, pero Reika se interpuso y le disparo seis veces

Entonces, cuando Nonosaka trato de escapar, René le dio seis disparos en la espalda

-¡Nunca me llamaran asesina de nuevo!

Entonces, noto que Rochelle se movio, endonces corrió a donde estaba y con unas tijeras la apuñalo

Entonces salió corriendo

-¡Soy la reina de la muerte! –Exclamo limpiando la sangre que le salpico la cara

* * *

_**Bueno, quiero dar aviso de que ya no hare introducciones ni escribiré mensajes al final, bueno, que tengan buenas noches**_

_Zinimaginazion Rini T_


	8. Una ilusion mortal

**Crisis Yandere en Tokio **

_**Hola, hoy empezare diferente, por cierto, si quieren oír la canción que interpreto René solo busquen en youtube "Filament yousei teikoku"**_

* * *

P. O. V. Rini Tsukino

Después del tremendo escándalo del otro día, Minene Kasugano se hallaba en su casa ideando un plan malvado para deshacerse de René de una vez por todas, mientras tiraba dardos asía la fotografía de René, comenzó a hablar sola sobre matar y matar, pero, entonces sonó su timbre y Minene abrió, era Keigo, quien le llevaba unas cuantas violetas en un ramo, entonces Minene le dijo:

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me traes flores? No es mi cumpleaños…

-Lo sé linda –Dijo él con una sonrisa-, son para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, Minene, quiero que seas mi novia y que nos casemos y que tengamos hijos… Minene, te amo…

-¿Estas delirando? –Pregunto con indiferencia- ¡Nadie puede amarme! ¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Un horrible monstruo!

-No es verdad, tú eres una mujer bellísima, no me importa si tienes que ocultar tanta belleza de aquellos que son indignos de ella bajo ese paño negro…

-¡Ja! ¿¡Bella!? ¿¡Yo!? ¡Oye creo que deberías ver a un medico! Soy horrible, la verdad estará siempre oculta bajo este pañuelo

Entonces él la sujeto por la cintura y Minene se sonrojo

-Eres mía…-Dijo mientras con dulzura acariciaba sus cabellos rojizos y la miraba a los ojos, dispuesto a besarla, entonces, ella cerro sus ojos y Keigo en un veloz movimiento le arranco el pañuelo que le cubría medio rostro, pero Minene rápidamente se cubrió con su brazo y lo abofeteo repetidas veces

-Insolente…-Dijo Minene mientras buscaba con que cubrirse el rostro- ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Largo! ¡No quiero verte aquí de nuevo!

Minene lo saco a empujones y le arrojo las violetas en la cara, mientras cerraba la puerta de su apartamento.

Mientras tanto, en casa de la familia Katsura, Hinata se encontraba en su cuarto, de pronto, un espectro apareció frente a sus ojos, era su hermana Zahorí, quien le dijo:

-Hermanita, te he extrañado mucho…

-¡Zahorí! –Exclamo con lágrimas de alegría- ¿¡Acaso eres tú hermana!?

-Si… He notado que mamá y tú están muy tristes, y no me parece justo, creo que ustedes se merecen lo mejor, hermanita, ya no llores por mí, ahora yo estoy en un lugar mejor, sufrí mucho en el momento de mi muerte… Pero ahora ya soy feliz…

-Hermana… ¿Fue Rini Tsukino quien te mato?

-No… Ella nunca me hizo daño, mi asesina ha cobrado aun más vidas…

-Lo sé… Hermana… Déjame acabar con ella… Te prometo que te vengare…

-Hinata…

-Despreocúpate Zao, te ayudare para que puedas estar en paz

-Pero…-En ese momento la silueta se desvaneció lentamente- ¡Hinata no lo…!

El espectro desapareció y Hinata se decidió a idear un plan

Mientras las chicas y yo estábamos platicando entonces yo me levante y dije:

-Quiero ir al colegio de Hotaru.

-¿Qué? –Respondieron todas al unisonó- ¿Al colegio Mugen?

-si

-¿Porqué?

-Porque así podremos estar juntas y protegernos mutuamente…

-De acuerdo, veremos si tus calificaciones son suficientes como para entrar

Entonces, todos fuimos a nuestras

Al día siguiente fuimos a inscribirme y por fortuna me pude quedar, a la salid, Hotaru y yo íbamos pasando por una tienda de televisores y estaban las noticias, leímos una inscripción en letra roja que decía "Homenaje a los alumnos fallecidos ayer en el colegio Mikami ", entonces, vi que paso a hablar la hermana gemela de Reika, la cual dijo:

-Si la voluntad de Dios fue que mi hermana Reika muriera en el festival de ayer, tengo que aceptarla, pero, aun así, no negare que queremos justicia para nuestros familiares difuntos, si bien mi hermana sufrió la pérdida de su ojo, también sufrió la pérdida de su vida, ahora, estamos ante ustedes para decir ¡NO a las yanderes asesinas!

-Esto se pone cada vez peor –Dijo Hotaru

-Sí, René está llegando muy lejos, hay que hacer algo para detenerla antes de que cobre más vidas inocentes…

-Exacto, pero tampoco debemos permitir que su vida le sea arrebatada…

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya se hace tarde y las chicas se preocuparan muchísimo…

Ella asintió y se despidió de mí

-Ten cuidado –Le dije

-Lo tendré –Me respondió con confianza absoluta

-¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós Rini!

Después de unas horas, todos nos fuimos a dormir, excepto una persona, René, quien en ese momento se encontraba en su "casa" bañándose, la bañera blanca de porcelana ya muy corroída estaba hasta el tope de agua tibia, mientras ella chapoteaba alegremente en el agua, entonces, por su mente paso un recuerdo:

-Pequeña dama, ¿Ya vas a acabar de bañarte?

-No mami, aun me falta poco

-De acuerdo hija, pero, recuerda, espero estés cómoda y que te sientas a gusto, no queremos presionarte tanto

-Si mami, lo sé, te quiero mucho

-Yo también hijita…

Luego, retiro su cabello rosado de la cara, mirando asía abajo y dijo

-¿Así que…? ¿Madre, eh?

En ese momento se acomodo en posición fetal en la bañera y se levanto, luego, se puso una pijama negra de tirantes de encaje y unas sandalias bajitas de color negro, se seco su cabello y se cepillo, su celular vibro y vio el mensaje, el cual decía: "Nos vemos en el parque número diez en cinco minutos, si faltas iré a buscarte y te matare"

René se puso un abrigo y se enrosco una bufanda en el cuello , tomo un cuchillo y su katana, se dirigió al parque y se encontró con una chica morena clara de pelo café corto que lleva un abrigo rosa, entonces ella le dijo:

-Escúchame bien, soy la hermana de Zahorí Katsura, mi nombre es Hinata y acabare contigo como tú acabaste con mi hermana…

-¡Uy! ¡Mira que miedo tengo! –Respondió burlona con ironía

-¡Hasta aquí llegaste maldita! –Grito lanzándose contra ella apuntándole con un enorme cuchillo

-¡No me digas! –Exclamo René con rabia

Hinata le propino un cuchillazo en las costillas a René, perforando uno de sus pulmones y rompiéndole varias costillas, René ahogo un grito y con todas sus fuerzas, corrió asía Hinata, quien le iba a dar una puñalada en el pecho, pero ella le sujeto por la muñeca y a Hinata se le cayó el cuchillo ensangrentado

-¡Muere maldita idiota! –Exclamo y con su brazo izquierdo sujeto su katana y le atravesó el abdomen a Hinata

Y con un movimiento veloz se la desencajo y la blandió asía la derecha para limpiar el exceso de sangre

Entonces salió corriendo

-Me tendré que bañar de nuevo –Dijo con tristeza observando que su cabello suelto aun húmedo estaba ensangrentado, busco por todas partes un hospital, pero no encontró nada, así que, trato de usar sus nuevos poderes para curarse, lo cual tuvo resultados satisfactorios, pues la herida sano, René fue a la celda donde yacían sus padres y les dijo:

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Me cure yo solita! ¿¡Están orgullosos de mí!?

Nadie respondió

-Bueno, no digan nada, deben estar muy cansados… Descansen, los amo mucho

René se fue a lavar el cabello, el cual de rojo se tiño a rosado brillante

-Me pregunto… ¿Cómo sería un tercer mundo? La Rini del tercer mundo sería muy feliz y no una miserable como yo… Como me gustaría que el tercer mundo existiera… También un cuarto mundo no estaría mal, pero eso es muy ambicioso… Quizás, cuando el tercer mundo exista, pueda matar a la Rini de ese mundo y tomar su lugar… ¡Sí! ¡Eso hare! ¡Cuando exista el tercer mundo me desharé de la Rini de ese mundo y yo seré la princesa…! Ya puedo sentirlo… ¡Puedo sentir el poder del primer, segundo y tercer mundo juntos!

En ese momento, fue cuando en su corazón nació un sueño, el sueño que ella llamaba "El tercer mundo"…

* * *

_**Bueno, hasta luego, saludos**_

_Zinimaginazion Rini T_


	9. Huir pero no esconderte

**Crisis yandere en Tokio**

_**¡Últimos capítulos! **_

_**Este capítulo es quizás el más impactante de la historia, bueno espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews.**_

* * *

_P. O. V. Rini Tsukino_

Ya era viernes, el primer día de diciembre, ya se empezaba a helar el clima, René estaba en su casa leyendo y escribiendo, cuando su celular sonó, era Hotaru, René le dijo:

-¿Qué quieres Hotaru?

-René, tenemos que verte en el templo Hikawa, Rei predice algo turbio en tu futuro y cree que lo mejor es que vallas al templo

-¿Turbio?

-Sí, algo muy malo te acecha

-Bueno, ya que no tengo opción alguna, iré al templo

Una vez ahí, Rei le dijo:

-René, un aura maligna te acecha constantemente, en mis premoniciones, unas personas te perseguirán y te mataran si no haces algo al respecto… Te recomiendo que no salgas a ningún lado, ¿De acuerdo?

-Si claro

-Bueno

René se fue y dijo en tono bajo:

-Nadie puede matarme, solo Dios puede quitarme esta vida que él me otorgo, solo Dios o yo decidiremos cuando esta vida se acabara…

En ese momento, yo estaba en la computadora y decidí ingresar al blog de Keigo aunque hubiesen pasado ya varios días, entre y me sorprendió que el blog se llamaba "Minene anti-yandere" y más cuando leí que él escribió: "Decidí renunciar al periodismo y unirme a la secta de Minene, ahora, seré un anti-yandere, Minene-san me va a instruir a la perfección para ser tan grande como ella y hacer un gran equipo"

Entonces pensé:

-Oh, problemas, seguro Minene le pedirá que le ayude a matar a René y el podría salir herido

Los problemas iban surgiendo cada vez más y más mientras que escuche en la radio:

-Tal parece que la asesina de Tokio cobro la vida de una víctima nueva, se le identifico como Hinata Katsura y se dice que es hermana de la primera víctima, la madre de estas dos jóvenes plantea que sus hijas no tenían relación alguna con esta persona, pero se realizara investigación sobre el caso

-No puede ser –Dije apretando con fuerza mis puños- René necesita un alto de inmediato…

Tome el espiral de la justicia y comencé a escribir todo eso, aunque de nada me estaba sirviendo, no podía proteger a nadie, pero no me iba a resignar tan fácil y sin haber peleado

Esa misma noche, René salió a la calle a comprar algo para cenar, pero de la oscuridad salieron dos siluetas y una de ellas le dijo:

-René Tsukino, te quiero presentar a mi discípulo, Keigo, esta noche acabaremos contigo –se dirigió a él- tú, debes matar a la yandere, será como tu examen de admisión para entrar a la secta Tsukishima ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro

Minene le arrojo Keigo un rifle muy grande, dispuesto a matar a René, entonces, su mano comenzó a temblar y fallo el tiro, así que Minene le dijo sin expresión de enfado:

-Fallaste, intenta de nuevo, pero será tu última oportunidad

Keigo con la cara empapada en sudor apunto de nuevo y disparo, pero René de golpe se movió muy rápido y de su bolso saco una pequeña pistola y apunto, Minene se percato del peligro que corría su aprendiz y se interpuso entre la bala, la cual le dio en el pecho, Minene cayó de espaldas al suelo, Keigo se arrodillo y grito desesperado:

-¡Minene-san! ¡Minene-san! ¡Despierta por favor!

Minene abrió sus ojos y Keigo la abrazo y ella le dijo:

-Idiota, traigo un abrigo a prueba de balas, no me paso nada…

El sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza, de pronto, los ojos de Minene se pusieron en blanco y su cara se torno pálida al ver que René le apuntaba en la cabeza a Keigo, amenazando con jalar el gatillo y matarlo

-¡No lo mates! ¡El solo es un aprendiz de anti-yandere! ¡Si lo matas te juro que tú te mueres!

-Bueno, el no morirá –Sujeto a Keigo por el cuello y lo lanzo, pero le apunto a Minene en la cabeza-, sin embargo, tú me caes muy mal y te voy a matar

Minene cerró los ojos, René la miro con odio, cargo la pistola y jalo el gatillo…

Minene sintió como un líquido tibio salpicaba su cara, escucho como una a una las balas iban perforando, sintió que el tiempo pasó muy despacio, pero al abrir los ojos, se llevo una sombría y aterradora sorpresa…

Arrodillado frente a ella estaba Keigo, con los ojos bien abiertos, con la espalda y el abdomen ensangrentado, luego con una voz entre cortada y ronca dijo:

-Minene-san, perdóname, pero… t..te amo y no… t…te iba a… dejar mo…rir así de fácil

-No… ¡No! ¡Keigo…!

-M… Minene, lamento no haber pasado la prueba…

-Ya no importa… Perdóname tú a mi por exigirte tanto

Keigo sonrió e introdujo la mano bajo el paño de Minene, acaricio su mejilla y Minene rompió en lágrimas y Keigo le dijo:

-Vaya, así que eso era por lo que no te quitas ese pañuelo mugroso…

-Te lo dije, soy horrible…

-No, eres una mujer muy bella…

-¿Enserio lo crees? Yo pensé que tú solo me veías como un objeto sexual y me querías por mi cuerpo…

-Bueno, la verdad también me gusta tu cuerpo…–soltó una leve risita- pero, ya te lo dije, eres mi amor verdadero…

-Keigo…

-¿Si?

-Yo…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo…

Keigo cerró sus ojos y tomo su mano, luego Minene sintió como dejo de apretar su mano y le dijo:

-También te amo…

Pero ya era tarde, Keigo había muerto, Minene no lo soporto más, tomo entre sus brazos a Keigo y le dijo a René:

-Nunca te lo perdonare maldita…

René salió corriendo y Minene se llevo a Keigo…

Luego, las chicas y yo estábamos hablando, les hable de los inconvenientes que René causo, les conté todos los estragos que causo en la ciudad, ahora parecía que paso de ser una yandere a una yangire… René ahora estaba matando a su antojo, quería buscarla y meterla a la fuerza de vuelta a ese mundo, ya no quería tener nada que ver con ella, ahora le tenía un gran miedo y ya no sabía qué hacer, pero bueno, les seguiré contando que paso con ella

Una tarde, ella estaba en su casa bañándose, cuando de pronto un intruso (Minene) entro a la casa, se adentro en los cuartos más viejos, también recorrió los pasillos, hasta que llego al cuarto de René, se acerco al fondo y distinguió una celda, se acerco y abrió la puerta, entonces, René tuvo un presentimiento, sus ojos psicóticos se hicieron presentes

Entonces dijo:

-No los molestes… ¡No molestes a mamá y a papá!

Minene camino a donde estaban los padres de René, se horrorizo al ver que se trataba de dos personas adultas

René tomo un hacha y empezó a golpear con fuerza la puerta

-¡No los molestes! ¡No los molestes! –Exclamo mientras le daba hachazos a la puerta

Minene retrocedió y volteo, René estaba detrás de ella con el hacha

-Acabas de profanar a mis padres… ¡Haz perturbado el descansó de mamá y papá!

Minene salió corriendo, René la persiguió hasta que llegaron a la cima de la barranca donde estaba la mansión, Minene tomo un sable ninja y se lanzo a ella, los ojos psicóticos de René volvieron a la normalidad, pero Minene ya la había atacado, cerca de su ojo paso la punta de la espada, entonces Minene empuño el sable y le corto a René la piel del brazo, dejándole una gran herida

-¿¡Por qué haces esto!? ¿¡Por qué me odias tanto!?

-¿Te parece poco que mataste al amor de mi vida?

-Por favor, después de tanto que lo humillaste y lo maltrataste ahora resulta que lo amabas…

-No solamente es esa la razón porque te odio…

-¿Eh?

-Odio a las yanderes por una simple razón

-¡Dilo! ¡No seas cobarde! ¡Honra ese titulo de anti-yandere!

Minene se lleno de rabia y se arranco el pañuelo del rostro, dejando al descubierto horribles cicatrices de cortadas que estaba por toda su cara

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Esto –Dijo señalando su rostro- es la razón por las que odio a las yanderes…

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver con las yanderes?

-De acuerdo, ya que eres mi víctima más difícil te lo diré, yo era una chica de apenas catorce años cuando me hicieron esto, iba en segundo de secundaria, tenía un compañero llamado Yomotsu, estaba muy enamorada de él, pero Yomotsu tenía novia, se llamaba Shion, un día se acerco a mí y me dijo que había terminado con Shion porque poseía tendencias yandere, entonces me dijo que saliéramos, una tarde me cito a tomar un café, cuando me dirigí a mi casa, Shion me rapto y llamo a mi familia, le dijo a mi madre que quería una gran cantidad de dinero si quería volver a verme… ¿Y sabes qué contesto mi madre? ¡Que le daba lo mismo lo que pasara conmigo! Entonces, una vez a la semana, durante seis meses Shion me daba un cuchillazo en la cara y llamaba a mi familia, aunque mi madre escuchaba mis gritos desesperados no me ayudo

-Dios mío…

-Cuando escape, Shion me había cortado la cara de nuevo, fui a un baño público y me mire en el espejo, no podía creer la cantidad de sangre que había… toque las heridas de mi rostro, las cuales estaban abiertas totalmente, cuando puse mi mano en una que estaba cerca de mi ojo, pude oler la sangre tibia y ver el hueso de mi rostro… Yo sola me cure el rostro y decidí ocultarlo bajo ese pañuelo, luego mate a Shion y cree la secta Tsukishima…

-¿Por qué tu madre no te quería ayudar?

-Bueno, pues te contare, mi familia era dueña de una secta religiosa, y mi madre trabajaba en ella desde niña, cuando mi madre tenía quince años sufrió varias violaciones por parte de varios miembros de la orden, en una de ellas quedo embarazada de mi, así que toda la familia trato de deshacerse de mí, mi madre intento con remedios y otros métodos para que yo no naciera… Y ninguna funciono…

Mi madre en una ocasión me dijo que ella se golpeaba el estomago y en una ocasión hasta se clavo un cuchillo para matarme, pero que nunca pudo, siempre me dijo "Minene, por desgracia, tu eres muy fuerte y nunca pude abortarte, hazte a la idea de que estas sola", incluso me contaron que cuando apenas era una recién nacida trato de ahogarme en la bañera

Mi abuela era la única en esa familia que me valoraba, decía que ella era la única que se oponía a que mi madre me abortara, ella me veía como una niña muy especial, pero cuando ella murió, pase por un infierno, mi madre les dijo en una ocasión a mis tíos que dejaran que los miembros de la secta me violaran, mi madre era un ser maligno, ella nunca amo a nadie más que a sí misma, por eso la odio, cuando me raptaron, me hice pasar por muerta y cambie mi nombre por Minene Kasugano, mi verdadero nombre es Minene Tsukishima, mi secta se llama así no por mi madre, si no por mi abuela…

-¿Eres producto de una violación?

-Así es, no se sabe quién de los hombres que violo a mi madre sea mi padre, pero a mí no me interesa saberlo, todos ellos me dan asco, por eso odio las sectas religiosas, los templos, las yanderes, al mundo… ¡Por eso el odio a todos en este maldito mundo! ¡Ojala pudiera destruirlo y crearlo de nuevo!

René estaba muy confundida, así que Minene se avivo a atacarla, René tomo su katana y se apresuro a defenderse, tras una larga lucha de espadas, Minene empuño su espada y por poco hiere a René, le dio un fuerte golpe, pero René lo evito, entonces impulso su brazo y le atravesó el pecho a Minene con la katana, ya que estaban en la orilla del acantilado, René la empujo con todo y arma insertada en el pecho, Minene callo y con su último aliento dijo:

-Nos veremos en el infierno Renata Tsukino…

René observo al fondo del acantilado y se limpio la sangre de la mejilla, dejo con tono triste:

-Lamento que tu vida no fuera feliz, pero tú aun no conoces el verdadero sufrimiento…

René entro a su casa y dijo:

-La crisis ha iniciado Mao Hiuga, tal y como lo predijeron tus muñecas, yo, la enviada de Juno voy a llevar al mundo a su destino y todos conocerán mi dolor…

René abrió su ojo y en lugar de una lagrima de agua, resbalo una de sangre, René se regocijo y dio:

-Gracias Rini del primer mundo…

* * *

_**Si Minene era la única que podría detener a René ¿Ahora qué pasara? Si Minene está muerta ¿Qué será lo que se hará para acabar con la enviada de Juno? ¿Las sailors podran intervenir y salvar al mundo de esta yandere asesina?**_

_Zinimaginazion Rini T_


End file.
